reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Sense Gu
Blood Sense Gu was a blood path Gu, a investigative type Gu. Ability Blood Sense Gu allows a Gu Master to sense other person with the same bloodline as Gu Master. Effect The closer the other person were and the thicker their bloodline, the clearer the connection between other person and Gu Master. Complement (Full Set) First Step used Iron Blood Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Iron Blood Gu's ability, immediately, the Iron Blood Gu's power started transforming Gu Master blood. Gu Master red blood began to darken and become denser, the blood flow also became extremely slow. As a result, Gu Master's fair skin also darkened. Second Step used Blood Blade Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Blood Blade Gu's ability, Gu Master body shuddered, Gu Master skin burst open forming over a hundred wounds from which large numbers of blood blades shot out, the blood blades were all pitch black iron-blood blades. Shortly afterwards, blood like molten iron slowly flowed out of the wounds. Third Step used Blood Merge Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Blood Merge Gu's ability, immediately, under the effect of the Blood Merge Gu, the more than one hundred wounds on Gu Master body burst out with an intense suction force. The surrounding blood was being absorbed without pause. As large amounts of blood were absorbed, Gu Master body inflated, turning into an abnormal fatty. Gu Master body was over three times the size of its original self. Gu Master skin burst open and the thick, snake-like veins twisted around in its body. The original appearance of Gu Master had transformed into a nauseating, ugly monster. Fourth Step used Failed Blood Demon Flower Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Failed Blood Demon Flower Gu's ability, Gu Master tightly clenched its fists, a large amount of blood in Gu Master body was rapidly being corrupted. Under the effect of the Failed Blood Demon Flower Gu, vines started growing out of Gu Master blood. All thin vines pierced Gu Master's skin and soon coiled around its body. Flower buds started growing out of the vines and quickly blossomed, turning into pretty blue flowers resembling chrysanthemums. Gu Master tightly gritted its teeth, groaning softly in pain. Gu Master face was pale, Gu Master whole body was like soil with many demonic flowers growing forcibly on Gu Master. The intense pain was ten times more terrifying than a woman giving birth. Gu Master almost shattered its teeth from the pain. Gu Master face turned pale white and blue veins popped up on its forehead, making Gu Master look malevolent and terrifying. Fifth Step used Cold Blood Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Cold Blood Gu's ability, Gu Master blood quickly cooled down till Gu Master was shivering from the cold, Gu Master was finally out of the deadly crisis. Sixth Step used Blood Sense Gu = * Once a Gu Master activates Blood Sense Gu's ability, Gu Master can sense underground, southeast, distance is five to six thousand steps. Final Step used Blood Scar Gu = * Blood Scar Gu's ability is used to mark the position. Category:Gu Category:Blood Path Category:Investigative Type Gu